Eternity
by amkay
Summary: Sasori survived the battle against Chiyo and Sakura, but only Deidara knew. After the bomber fakes his death they reunite and soon take the world by storm. SasoDei, very AU.


Eternity

_"Sasori no Danna, why do you have so many spares? Are you really that vain, hm?"_

_I look up with a scowl already on my face and snap, "How many times have I told you to stay out of my room, brat? Get out before you destroy anything."_

_But of course Deidara doesn't listen. I hadn't saddled him with that nickname on a whim. He smirks and saunters over to my bed, where several of my backup bodies lie, and he settles down in the middle of them. Before I can scold him, he grabs one of the bodies and sits it on his lap as if it is a child. The fact that it looks exactly like me only succeeds in pissing me off further._

_"Wow, Danna, this is nice detail," he hums and reaches up to rake his fingers through the strands of red hair. I don't like the way his visible blue eye glints and I walk toward him with a glare._

_"Deidara," I warn, a senbon needle in my hand and aimed at him. It glistens from the small amount of Curare I had laced it with and his eye widens for a second. Yet even with the implied threat he still leans forward to . . . The needle hits its mark and he gasps as his body is quickly paralyzed thanks to the enhanced side effects I had added to the poison. While his back hits the sheets, I retrieve my spare body from his lap and return it to the storage scroll along with the others. That done, I turn to face my helpless partner with my own smirk._

_"In a few minutes, your respiratory system will cease functioning and gradually your heart will stop beating," I inform him coldly. I reach out and gently brush the long golden fringe away from his face, admiring the fear I can see in that usually hidden eye. But there's another emotion in that slightly paler blue orb and I can't help but chuckle at it._

_"I suppose it would be a waste of time if I let you perish here and now, brat. Despite how much of a nuisance you insist on being to me, you do have your useful moments." With that I straddle his hips and lean down so my breath fans his face. "The poison will wear off in an hour, but until then I'll have to keep you breathing." The fear is now completely replaced by that other emotion-desire. He can't do anything as my lips meet his, but even if he did have control of his body I know he wouldn't complain._

_A few hours later, Deidara finally catches his breath and he gives me a lazy smirk as I redress myself. "So, Danna? Why _do_ you have so many copies of yourself, hm?" he asks._

_I sigh, knowing the brat won't drop the subject until he has an answer. If there is one thing he's better than me in it's being stubborn. "It's always good to have contingency plans in case of failure," I say, looking down at my chest and tracing my heart capsule. His eyes follow the motion with curiosity. "Unlike you, I do not rely solely on luck and a few flashy tricks coupled with misdirection. If I were to fall in battle, I will still survive and destroy the opposition when their guard is down." My gaze meets his coolly and I smirk at the quick flash of anger I see in his eyes before it's hidden beneath his usual arrogance. Typical brat._

_"You'd best learn this now, Deidara. I never make mistakes. Those that assume so pay with their lives."_

* * *

><p>"You never make mistakes, hm? I never took you for a liar, Sasori no Danna."<p>

I growled and swung my stomach cable at him but, as always, he was too quick and managed to dodge. "Don't test my patience, brat. I'm not in the mood for your usual idiocy."

He snorted and rocked backward on his feet, leaning against the cave wall with that irritating trademark smirk of his. I wished I had the energy to wipe it off, but I barely had enough energy to even function this body. "_My _idiocy?" he chuckled. "Who's the one that almost got killed by an old lady and a little girl?"

By all rights, the glare I shot him should've permanently silenced him. Unfortunately, the brat lived to piss me off. "Keep talking and it won't be just your arms missing," I snapped. "And this wasn't a mistake. Granny and that Haruno brat fell perfectly into my trap."

A strange expression crossed his face. "Don't call her that," he said in the closest tone to a growl I'd ever heard from him.

I paused from inspecting my new body's joints and turned my full attention to him. "What are you talking about?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

He huffed and looked away with . . .

_Is he actually pouting?_ I thought, surprised and confused at his odd behavior.

Deidara mumbled just barely audibly for my hearing range, "She's not a brat. Just a bitch . . ."

Understanding hit me and I couldn't help but chuckle. _Honestly, Deidara_, I thought with amusement, ignoring his glare. Beckoning him toward me, I smirked as he warily came closer. When he was within arm's length, I reached up and grabbed him by the front of his Akatsuki robe. He grunted as he landed on his knees in front of me. "You really enjoy living up to your nickname, don't you, brat?" I asked, my face inches from his.

His surprise soon became that all-too-familiar arrogance I both loved and detested. "You know you love it, Sasori no Danna," he purred, leaning closer, his eyes lowering.

I reached up to tangle my fingers in his hair and tugged just hard enough to make him wince. "Yes," I murmured, slowly closing the distance between us and enjoying the way his visible eye darkened with lust. "I suppose your immaturity holds a certain type of charm for me." Just before we met, I added, "I will be punishing you later for your insolence, brat. Don't think I've forgotten your earlier antics."

His smirk was full of anticipation. "Looking forward to it, Danna. Hm." And then our lips joined in a searing kiss.

This time was different now that both his arms were gone, but it gave me more control of the kiss and I enjoyed it. Using my stomach cable, I slowly wound it around his waist and then I allowed him to press me into the ground. With him above me, the cable giving him balance so he didn't collapse on top of me, I relished in the satisfied moan he gave.

"Danna," he groaned as my free hand lightly traced his thigh inside the cloak. It seemed he hadn't noticed it wandering inside his robe.

I smirked against his lips, enjoying the way his gaze went mad with desire and need as I stroked closer and closer to his arousal. "I think I prefer you this way, brat," I mused, fighting back a chuckle at the surprised look he gave me. While my left hand continued to explore his leg through his pants, I moved my right hand away from his hair to brush his face and neck. "In control yet unable to do anything. You can't make me writhe beneath you or scream your name as you fuck me into the ground." I smiled then, making myself appear to be the innocent young boy this body imitated. "You're just another one of my puppets, Deidara."

He opened his mouth, most likely with a snappy retort, but what came out instead was a loud moan that resembled my name. His eyes fell shut in pleasure and I gave into the urge to chuckle, my hand keeping a steady rhythm as I pumped him with a firm grip.

"S-Sasori-Danna . . ." he gasped, peering down at me with a wild, almost desperate look. "Please!"

I smirked again. "Please what, brat? Tell me what you want."

He bit his lip, fighting down another moan, and managed to say, "F-faster! Hm!"

Obligingly, I increased the pace and his eyes rolled back into his head as his ecstasy neared its peak. I wrapped my other hand around his neck and pulled him down into another heated kiss. Swallowing his moan, I stared into his eyes, admiring how they were different shades of blue especially now that he was so close to releasing. His eyes have always been one of the most expressive things about him, so different from mine.

"Sasori," he panted, breaking the kiss to stare down at me. "I'm going to-!"

I stopped and felt my lips curl up into an evil smile as he looked at me in shock, desperation, and quite a bit of anger. "No, brat," I said calmly as I let go of him. "You're not."

"Danna!" he growled, glaring at me. But with the want I saw burning in his eyes it wasn't very effective.

I lifted him off as I sat up, smirking at him as he dangled so helplessly in the air, desire and rage clashing so fiercely on his face. "We do not have time for this," I said, gesturing around the cave that was littered with broken puppets, debris, and craters caused by that apprentice of Tsunade. _She'd make_ _a good replacement puppet_, I thought, studying all the damage that girl had caused. _Though first I'd have to pick apart her mind for all her medical knowledge. She _did_ somehow discover the cure for one of my deadliest poisons._

"Can you at least put me down, Sasori no Danna?" Deidara huffed and I blinked, realizing I had yet to release my partner.

I set him down and walked over, fixing his clothes before he could protest, not that the moan he gave when my fingers brushed him indicated he would. "You need to get going, brat," I said while resisting the urge to just pull him close and continue where we left off. Though I had been the one to stop, it didn't mean I was any less frustrated than the brat. After all, we both knew this would be the last time we would be seeing each other for a while. "Go find your arm and the ring before Leader-sama gets pissed at you for losing it."

With that I turned and left, though I wanted nothing more than to take him with me.

"Sasori!" he called and I stopped, peering over my shoulder at him and raising an eyebrow at the serious expression on his face. "Don't die, hm. I'll turn all your creations into _true_ art if you do."

Scoffing, I lashed out at him with chakra strings and watched in satisfaction as he landed on his ass, an indignant look now on his face. But I could see him fighting back a smirk. "The same goes for you, Deidara. Only I'll _really_ make you into true art if you die."

Neither of us said goodbye. There was no need when we would meet again someday.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. This is purely for entertainment.<p>

AN: Written because this is what was chosen.


End file.
